Love and friendships
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecai and Margaret are now a couple. Mordecai makes a promise to Rigby that the relationship won't get in the way of the two guys friendship. Mordecai doesn't keep this promise. Rigby quits and goes to live with his bro, Don. Will Mordecai make it up to Rigby or is this the end of their friendship?
1. Picnic in the park

It's been about two weeks since Margaret came back and now she and Mordecai are a couple. One day while at the coffee shop Mordecai asks Margaret "So do you want to do anything this weekend?"

Margaret says "Maybe on Saturday I could come over to the park and we could have a picnic at lunchtime."

Mordecai says "Sounds like a good idea."

Margaret says "I've got a lot of yogurt and cheese sticks, so I can bring the food."

Mordecai says "There's paddle boats at the park maybe we could also go out on the lake."

Margaret says "That sounds great!"

On Saturday Margaret shows up around 11:30 for her picnic with Mordecai.

She asks "Any specific place you want to sit?"

Mordecai says "No we can sit anywhere."

Margaret sees some picnic tables and says "Let's sit there. That looks like a nice spot."

Mordecai says "Yeah, those tables are hardly used."

Mordecai and Margaret go to sit at the table and Margaret takes out the food she has and asks Mordecai "What do you want?"

Mordecai says "I'd like some yogurt, some string cheese, and some pretzels."

Margaret gets Mordecai a plate "There you go. Let me know if you want more or if there's too much." she says as she hands him his food.

Mordecai says "This looks perfect, thanks."

Margaret says "You're welcome."

Mordecai asks "What do you think the craziest thing that happened to us is?"

Margaret says "It's probably a tie between the Capicola gang trying to shoot everybody at the restaurant or when we were being chased by the wickets when you were driving me to the airport for my interview with the school."

Mordecai chuckles and says "That was some pretty crazy stuff. Glad it's all behind us"

Margaret says "Hopefully our future together isn't that crazy."

Mordecai smile and says "If I'm with you, I won't care how crazy things get. You're worth it all."

Margaret blushes and says "So are you."

Mordecai puts his arm around Margaret and says "Margaret, I love you."

Margaret is stunned when she hears this. She asks "Really?"

Mordecai says "Yes. I love you and I have for a long time."

Margaret hugs Mordecai and says "I love you, too!"

Mordecai gets done eating and asks "Ready to go out on the paddle boat?"

Margaret asks "Will Benson let us?"

Mordecai says "You know, I didn't even think to ask him. I'll be right back."

Mordecai gets up and goes to find Benson. Even though it's the weekend Benson might still be doing paper work.

Mordecai goes in the house and sees Benson sitting in the kitchen eating lunch.

Benson asks "Hey, Mordecai. How's your weekend going?"

Mordecai says "It's going good. Margaret and I are having a picnic outside."

Benson says "It's a nice day for that."

Mordecai asks "Is it okay if I borrow one of the paddle boats and take Margaret for a ride on the lake?"

Benson says "That's just fine by me."

Mordecai says "Thanks Benson."

Benson says "You're welcome have fun."

Mordecai goes back outside and goes over to Margaret.

Margaret asks "What'd Benson say?"

Mordecai says "He said it was fine."

Mordecai and Margaret go to the lake and they take one of boats out on the lake. During they ride they stop a few times to cuddle or kiss or to talk.

After about an hour on the lake Margaret yawns.

Mordecai asks her "Are you getting tired?"

Margaret nods and says sleepily "Yeah, little bit. Let's go back."

Mordecai says "Alright. I had lots of fun with you."

Margaret says "Yeah, me too."


	2. Mordecai's promise

Monday Mordecai and Rigby are working and Rigby asks "Did you do anything with Margaret this weekend?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. We had a picnic here and went out on the paddle boats."

Rigby says "Well that sounds like fun."

Mordecai says "It was lots of fun, dude. I also told Margaret I love her."

Rigby says "Wow you haven't been dating her that long."

Mordecai says "Dude, I'm sure you've heard of love at first sight. That's what I felt with Margaret."

Rigby says "Dude, you seem to be getting serious with her real fast. Promise me it won't effect our friendship."

Mordecai says "Dude, no worries. You're my best friend in the world. We've been through rough patches before and we always made it through."

Rigby is uncertain but he goes along with it and says "Oh well okay. If you say so, man."

Mordecai asks "Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if Margaret worked here?"

Rigby asks "Why? Are you considering asking her to work here?"

Mordecai smiles and says "Yeah I kind of am."

Rigby says "If you really want her to work here then go for it."

Mordecai says "I'm so glad she's back man she makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Rigby says "She does make you happy, man. Although if she ever steps out of line let me know, dude."

Mordecai says "I love her and she loves me. We'd never do anything to hurt each other. Even though I may have done a few things in the past that made her angry and I'll never make mistakes like that again."

Rigby starts raking the leaves and says "Come on, Mordecai. We should get back to work now."

Mordecai says "You go ahead, man. I'm going to go talk to Benson."

Mordecai runs off and Rigby sighs a little disappointed and says "It's already like I don't exist."


	3. Mordecai wants to work with Margaret

Mordecai goes inside the house and sees Benson in the kitchen doing the dishes and runs up to him

Benson asks "How's the work going out there?"

Mordecai says "It's going great and Rigby's taking care of it right now. I just came in here because I wanted to ask you something."

Benson and Mordecai go to sit down at the table and Benson says "I'm all ears ask away."

Mordecai says "Well I know Margaret and I haven't been dating that long, but I'd really like it if she could work here with me."

Benson says "Well that sounds nice."

Mordecai asks "Do you think she could here?"

Benson asks "If she works with you who will Rigby work with?"

Mordecai says "He could work with Thomas. Sometimes I've seen Thomas working by himself and he seems kind of lonely."

Benson says "Oh wow. I've never noticed before."

Mordecai says "Thomas is probably shy so he doesn't like to talk to people that much."

Benson says "If that's the case then working with someone might help him open up."

Mordecai asks "Is it okay if I take a break and go call Margaret?"

Benson says "By all means go ahead."

Mordecai thanks Benson then heads upstairs and calls Margaret.

After about 2 or 3 rings Margaret picks up "Mordecai, how are you?" she asks

Mordecai says "I'm doing good," he then asks "Don't you think us working together would be awesome?"

Margaret says "Yeah that'd be amazing!"

Mordecai says "Cause I just asked Benson if you could work here with me and he said it sounds like a good idea."

Margaret says "That's great! I'll start tomorrow," she then asks "What time should I show up?"

Mordecai says "Our meetings here usually start at 8:30 AM."

Margaret says "Okay. If I get up early enough I should be there by 8:20."

Mordecai says "I could make us some breakfast before work."

Margaret giggles and says "Aw how sweet of you. Thanks so much."

Mordecai says "Well I better get back to work. Love you, see you tomorrow."

Margaret says "Love you, see you tomorrow."


	4. Margaret's first day at the park

The next day Margaret shows up at 8:20 and Mordecai goes outside to meet her.

She goes into the house and smells chocolate.

"What'd you make?" she asks "It smells amazing!" she compliments.

Mordecai says "I made chocolate chip pancakes with scrambled eggs and sausage."

Margaret says "That sounds amazing!"

Just then Benson walks in the house and smells the food as well

Benson says "It smells divine in here!"

Margaret says "Mordecai made chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage."

Benson asks Mordecai "How much did you make?"

Mordecai says "Probably about enough for four people. I'll go get Rigby and tell him I made this. It's actually his favorite."

Margaret and Benson say "Thanks for making breakfast, Mordecai."

Mordecai says "No problem," he the heads upstairs and sees Rigby in the hallway. He goes up to him and says "Dude, I made your favorite breakfast."

Rigby asks excitedly "Chocolate chip pancakes with scrambles eggs and sausage!?"

Mordecai says "Yep. And I asked Benson about Margaret working here and he said that sounded like a great idea so she's downstairs as well as Benson."

Rigby says "Good for you, man. Now let's eat. I'M HUNGRY!"

Mordecai laughs and says "You crack me up, dude."

The two of them head downstairs and go to the kitchen.

Mordecai says "I'll make plates for everybody."

Margaret, Rigby, and Benson all go "Thanks, Mordecai."

After everyone gets done eating Benson looks at the clock and says "Well it's a little past 8:30 but oh well. Let's get outside and get ready to start the meeting."

The four of them head outside and everybody's there waiting.

Benson says "Okay so today Pops and Skips you'll be trimming the hedges, Muscle Man and HFG will be planting trees, Mordecai and Margaret you two will be cleaning the fountain."

Rigby asks "If Margaret's working with Mordecai now, then who'll I be working with?"

Benson says "Rigby you'll be working with Thomas from now on."

Thomas says "Wow that's great. I get kind of lonely without a work buddy."

Mordecai says "Yeah I've seen you working all by yourself sometimes. I suggested to Benson that you should be working with somebody so you wouldn't get so lonely."

Thomas says "Thanks, Mordecai. That was really nice of you."

Margaret smiles at Mordecai and says "That's just who Mordecai is. He's always thinking of others."

Benson says "So, Rigby and Thomas you two will be painting the shed. If anybody needs my help I'll be in my office doing paperwork."

They all head off to do their work as Benson goes up to his office to do his own,

Thomas asks Rigby "What color paint should we use?"

Rigby says "It looks like teal to me."

When Mordecai and Margaret get over to the fountain Mordecai turns off the water and puts the hose in.

Margaret asks "What'd you like me to do?"

Mordecai says "Well the way you start the hose is by sucking in and I don't want you to do that because the water's probably filthy. I'll take care of that part and then afterward you can just help me pick things up and throw them away if they need to be thrown away."

Margaret says "Alright sounds fair enough."

Mordecai takes a deep breath and sucks the air in draining the water out of the fountain "My goodness I really hate that part!"

Margaret says "Well it's over now."

Mordecai says "Yeah that's for sure."

Margaret asks "Hey isn't this where you and Rigby found the baby ducks about almost a year ago?"

Mordecai says "Yeah it is. That was a cool experience."

Margaret says "Doesn't look like any animals got left here this time."

Mordecai says "Nope that's a good thing."

About a half an hour later they get finished cleaning the fountain and Benson comes around checking to see how everybody's doing

Benson says "Wow! The fountain looks brand new! Great job you two!"

Mordecai and Margaret say "Thanks, Benson."

Benson says "I can tell you two worked very hard, so you two deserve a break."

Mordecai says "Thanks."

Benson says "Again great job you two! You two make an excellent pair. And I mean that in more ways than one."

Mordecai and Margaret laugh and say "This is true. This is one hundred percent true."


	5. Rigby quits

A few weeks later Mordecai and Margaret are on their break after they get done working for about an hour.

Mordecai says "I knew working with you was going to be fun I just never knew I'd have this much fun. You make me feel like the luckiest guy in the world."

Margaret blushes and says "Aw that's so sweet."

Mordecai smiles at her and says sincerely "I learned from the best." He then kisses her on the lips

After the kiss she hugs him and says "I love you with all my heart."

Mordecai says "Me, too. You're so amazing. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Margaret says "I don't know what I'd do without you either, but luckily we won't be finding out anytime soon, because I promise I'm never leaving you again."

Just then Rigby runs up to Mordecai and asks "You wanna go play some video games, dude?"

Mordecai says "Sorry, man. Margaret and I already have plans. Maybe later."

Rigby looks down at the ground sadly and says "Oh, okay then. Have fun you two. I'm going to find Benson and talk to him."

Mordecai says "Alright. Later, bro."

Rigby says sadly "Yeah later, man."

Mordecai and Margaret walk away as Rigby heads toward the house.

Rigby goes inside the house and tries to find Benson but Benson's not downstairs.

Rigby says to himself "Well then he'd probably be in his office."

Rigby goes upstairs and knocks on the door to Benson's office.

Benson answers "Come in."

Rigby enters and says "Benson I need to talk to you."

Benson says "Of course, Rigby."

Rigby asks "Did you ever have somebody you thought was your best friend, but then something happened and you just weren't sure of it anymore?"

Benson asks puzzled "Why are you asking me this?"

Rigby starts to cry and he says "I was glad for Mordecai when Margaret came back and then they started dating, and then one day while we're working Mordecai makes a promise to me that his relationship with her wouldn't affect our friendship, but then she starts working here with him, AND HE SPENDS ALL HIS TIME WITH HER SO IT'S LIKE I DON'T EXIST!"

Benson says "Whoa, whoa, Rigby. Calm down. Mordecai's your best friend."

Rigby asks sadly and doubtfully "How can you be so sure?"

Benson says "Because I've seen you two always hanging out together, playing video games, sometimes doing your work, and just having fun. You guys are like brothers."

Rigby says "Or at least I thought we were. I'm sorry, Benson, but I think it's best if I quit."

Benson says "No, Rigby. That's not a good idea. Just go talk to Mordecai tell him you don't like that he's spending so much time with Margaret, and that you'd like to spend time with him, too."

Rigby says "Well maybe I don't want to, now! I'm sorry, Benson, but I've made up my mind. I need to get away for a while. If Mordecai doesn't care about me anymore, then so be it. At least I know my actual bro, Don cares about him. I'll go live with him from now on."

Benson says "Okay. If you really think this is the best thing to do."

Rigby says "Thanks for understanding, Benson. Maybe one day eventually Mordecai and I will make up and become friends again, but until then I just need to be away from him."

Rigby exits Benson's office and goes into the bedroom to call his brother.

On the other end Don picks up.

Don says "Rigbone, haven't heard from you in a while!"

Rigby says "Don, I just quit my job."

Don asks "Why'd you do that, big bro?"

Rigby says "I'd rather tell you face to face. Please come to the park and pick me up."

Don says "Okay, sure."

Rigby says "And if you see anybody don't tell them I quit, please."

Don asks "Even Mordo?"

Rigby in his head is saying "Especially him," but on the phone he says "Not even Mordo."


	6. Mordecai's apology

The next day Mordecai is outside doing work when he asks Margaret "Have you seen Rigby today?"

Margaret says "No I haven't seen him all day."

Mordecai says "I'm gonna go ask around and see if anybody knows where he is."

Mordecai goes around looking and the first people he sees are Muscle Man and HFG

Mordecai goes up to them and asks "Have either of seen or heard from Rigby today?"

Muscle Man says "No."

HFG says "We didn't yesterday, either."

Mordecai says "Well, thanks anyways."

Mordecai goes looking some more and the next person he finds is Skips.

He goes up to him and asks "Skips, have you seen Rigby lately."

Skips says "You know I did see him yesterday."

Mordecai says "Because he's not here today."

Skips says "When I saw him yesterday he was getting into the car with brother, Don and he was crying."

Mordecai asks shocked "SO HE GOT FIRED!?"

Skips says "Could be. You should go ask Benson."

Mordecai starts running towards the house and he says "Oh I'm way ahead of you."

Mordecai enters the house and sees Benson just as he's heading upstairs.

Mordecai says "Benson, wait!"

Benson turns around and asks "Yes, Mordecai, what is it?"

Mordecai asks "Did you fire Rigby yesterday?"

Benson says "No I didn't fire him, he quit."

Mordecai asks shocked "WHAT!? WHY'D HE DO THAT!?"

Benson knew the reason, but he wanted Mordecai to hear how Rigby felt from Rigby so he just said "Rigby's living with his brother, Don, so why don't you go and talk to him."

Mordecai says "Alright I will. Thanks for the help, Benson."

Mordecai heads outside and Margaret comes walking up to him.

She asks "Did you find out about Rigby?"

Mordecai says "Yeah. I found out that he quit yesterday!"

Margaret asks "Why would he do that?"

Mordecai shouts worriedly "I DON'T KNOW!"

Margaret hugs him and tries to calm him down. She says "It's going to be okay. I'm sure if Rigby quit, he had a reason. And you know what, after you find out what happened you should spend some time hanging out with Rigby. You hardly have since we started dating. I love that you wanna spend time with me, but you need to find time for your friends, too. I always find out ways to hang out Eileen on my spare time."

Mordecai made a realization just then "Oh my gosh!" he said

Margaret asks "Mordecai, what's wrong?"

Mordecai says "After you and I started dating I made a promise to Rigby that my relationship with you wouldn't get in the way of my friendship with him. And now I hardly spend any time with him," he then asks guiltily "WHAT IF RIGBY QUIT BECAUSE OF ME!?"

Margaret takes Mordecai's hands and says "It's probably not your fault."

Mordecai says "I gotta go find out!"

Mordecai takes the cart and heads over to Don's

Inside Don's Rigby is venting to his little brother

Rigby is in tears and he says "Mordo made me a promise that his relationship with Margaret wouldn't affect our friendship, but then she starts working at the park with him and he spends all his time with her IT'S LIKE I DON'T EXIST! I THOUGHT HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND BUT HE BETRAYED ME!"

Don said "I'm sure he didn't mean to, big bro."

There's a knock at the door and Don says "I'll get it."

Don gets up and sees Mordecai in the doorway

Mordecai asks "May I please speak to Rigby?"

Don says "Go right on in. I'll be upstairs if you need me."

Mordecai comes into the house and asks "Rigby, did you quit because of me?"

Rigby says sadly "Yeah but it's not like you care."

Mordecai says "Dude, of course I care. Don't be so crazy."

Rigby yells sadly and furiously "IF YOU CARED SO MUCH THEN YOU WOULD'VE KEPT YOUR PROMISE YOU MADE TO ME!"

Mordecai says "Dude, I'm sorry! PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!

Rigby says doubtfully "I don't know, man. I felt pretty betrayed."

Mordecai starts crying as well and gets down on his knees and begs "DUDE, PLEASE! YOU'RE ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD! I NEVER MEANT TO BETARY YOU! I'M SORRY I CAN FIND TIME FOR YOU AS WELL! PLEASE JUST GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, DUDE!"

Rigby says "Okay, dude. I'm sorry."

Mordecai gets up and stops crying and says "Thanks, dude. I promise that I'll find time for you as well, and this time I intend to keep that promise."

Rigby holds out his arms and says "Bring it in, man."

Mordecai hugs Rigby and says "I'm glad we're friends again."

Rigby says "Me too, dude. Me too."


End file.
